


Blind

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric was blind until he met Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

It sometimes feels to Eric like he used to go through the world blind, like there was a dull sheet pulled over everything he did, everything he saw. Then it felt like one day that sheet lifted and everything in the world was suddenly alight with a new shine and light.

And it was all because of one tall gangly man with dark hair falling into his eyes and who seemed so often the exuberant puppy.

Ryan, even if he didn't know it yet had become the sun in Eric's life, he had lifted the shade and now everything looked and seemed more then it once was.

Eric was once blind, but now everything was so utterly clear.


End file.
